Greenwich
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: Rated for Child abuse and some language. The year is 1990, John Constantine and his crew of occultisits arrives in New York to kick a demon out of a night club. But as they say, It never goes like in the books.
1. Prologue

This is a part of my Hellblazer seires, It takes place before the movie in Greenwich Village, NY. The story is based on Issue 11 of Hellblazer, most of the characters are from that story, with the exception of Aaron Crowley, some crearive liscence has been taken, I should note that Frank North's name was changd Sean cause there was a Frank in the previous fic and it would have been confusing.

Note: Both Aaron Crowley and Sean North appeared in HellBlazer: the Crimson Child, and although this is a stand-alone fic,it's better that you read Crimson Child.

**

* * *

John Constantine **sat in a booth in the corner of the bohemian Greenwich Village coffee shop, students and artists of the age ranging from teens to early thirties swarmed the place talking about cheerful topics like poetry and foreign films. 'They're lucky.' John thought, they had no idea about the world behind the world, most of them though the Devil was just a Christian figure designed by the catholic church, and they all thought God was one thing or another, not knowing what or who exactly. 

John took a sip of his Irish coffee, his friend was late. Hopefully it was just the traffic.

He felt uncomfortable with his surroundings, he was out of place. The wrong appearance, and the wrong age. Suspicious looks darted him, which made him more uneasy.

He sighed in frustration, when would that British character show up?

It wasn't really his surroundings that bothered him; he was always out of place in someway or another. It was something else entirely, some ghost of a past that he disliked. A memory of something that happened here long ago, something that went terribly wrong.

_October 1990_

A black Viols Wagon van with the worlds 'Mucous Membrane' spray-painted on its side in bright orange barreled down the streets heading to Greenwich Village and pulled up by an apartment building.

The passengers were an odd bunch; there were six of them, two women and three men. The portrait of contradictions they were; a motley crew.

They had come from all walks of life; they all had their backgrounds and particular abilities. So let's meet them, shall we?

Leading the group is a young man of twenty-one, with long black hair and an addiction to cigarettes, lead singer of 'Mucous Membrane' and a beginning occultist; he is **John Constantine, from Los Angeles**. To his right is his band mate and best friend of similar age, a blonde man with a punk haircut, he is **Aaron Crowley from Boston, Massachusetts**. And then there is **Sean North**, coming straight out of a prison in West Dallas, Texas, a man of twenty five who wore a tank top that allowed his muscular body covered in tattoos to appear for all to see. He'd picked up some Shaman witchcraft in prison from a Native-American inmate but was mostly hired for his daunting physical strength.

The auburn haired woman of her early thirties is **Anne-Marie McDougalfrom Washington D.C.**, a shy and awkward character, a divorced wife with no children, she was dressed prudishly and had a massive set of eyeglasses covered her eyes, no one could know she had had psychic powers for all her life. Walking slightly behind her is a completely different character, a beautiful blonde of twenty, with a spring in her step that showed an outgoing attitude, arrogant, crude and spoiled a daughter of a wealthy family from **Manhattan, New York; Judith Baker**. And last of the gang is a boy of sixteen years old, slightly plump with an established smoking habit; **Ben Cox from Lo Angeles**, a teenage prodigy and Demonology expert.

They carried their luggage and hauled it to an apartment on the third floor, except for Judith, who opted to leave that task to Sean. The ex-con was not happy with it but obliged at Crowley's command.

"I wouldn't have Sean do all the donkey work if I were you." said John as he lit a smoke and walked up the stairs.  
"Then what good will he be?" asked Judith pompously, the upper class brat didn't have much respect for the brute.  
"John's right," said Aaron, "Sean isn't here to be lugging your suitcase around, he has more uses than that"  
"Yes Sir." she sarcastically said then left the duo and pranced away.

"Your little girlfriend is getting on my nerves." John said.  
"She'll grown on you, I promise." said Crowley.  
"All she does is pick on everyone and make out with you. I don't know exactly what's her use to us"  
"She's resourceful, she has connections, and she had all the money we might need"  
"So she's our sugar momma, huh?" scoffed John with a smirk, his friends punched him in the arm jokingly.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a man-whore."

The apartment the group had rented was a four room, John and Anne had their own rooms while Ben and Frank shared a room, and the couple of Aaron and Judith had their own as well.

Anne peeked from behind a wall and watched as John walked in with Aaron, she watched as he brushed his hand through his hair and put out his cigarette. She wondered why did a young man like him didn't have a girl; she wondered what kind of girl was his type.

"How's the peepin'?"

Anne gasped as she was startled by Judith who crept up on her and at the moment had a smirk on her face.

"I wasn't peeping," said Anne, "And don't ever sneak up on me like tat"  
"You're not that interesting anyway, Delilah"  
"My name is not Delilah, it's"  
"Look Delilah, I think it's really weird you lusting for John lie that, so cut it put will yah?"

Anne-Marry was shocked to learn that Judith had noticed, to which Judith said, "Relax, don't get your grandma panties in a twist; I won't tell. Just stay out of my way."

Judith left, leaving Anne speechless, and only the sound of Aaron's call brought her attention.

"Listen up, guys," said Aaron.

The group gathered around the broken coffee table and listened as John spoke out.

"The time has come to do what Aaron and I have gathered you all to do, we're going to perform an exorcism"  
"The Six of us?" asked Ben.  
"I though you two could do that stuff all by yourself." said Sean.

"We're not pulling some solider demon out of some pubescent girl," said John, "We're kicking a whole lot of 'dark and hellish' out of a club in the neighborhood. It's called _Brujaverd_," said Crowley, "Our band played there a year back, just after Sean got out of jail, it's quit standard really, two drink minimum, open mike-night, oh, and the owner, Alex Logue is a sorcerer. And of what we hear is into orgies."

"So the guy likes to have fun," said Judith," What's it to us?"

"As I said, he's a sorcerer, bad of what we hear, not a very smart one, he tends to do all his thinking with his dick. So sooner or later, he's going to fuck up royally."

"John, what do you expect"  
"It's obvious really," said John," Logue has been having some kind of interspecies sex, your usually bohemian Greenwich village sick shit, and we have to clean up after him for the sake of mankind, objections?"

Although most had their doubts about John's theory, and whether or not they were willing to do a thing about it, and being generally not too trusting in the young man's experience in the occult; they all stayed silent.

"Good."


	2. Brujaverd

Sorry about the delay, fellas. Computer was down and I had to get if fixed.

* * *

John watched as a young couple of their late teens were kissing on a couch in the corner, she had flowing blonde hair while he had a blonde punk cut. They kissed passionately not caring or knowing that the exorcist was watching. 

_October 1990_

"Love me?"  
"Not even remotely."

Aaron and Judith kept making out in the apartment's hall to the discomfort of Sean who was trying to read John Milton's Paradise Lost.

"Knock it off, you two. It's time to roll." said John as he emerged from his room.

The crew walked to The Brujaverd Club, they weren't planning on doing anything tonight, just to stake the place out, and see if there were any truth to the rumors.

There was a line at the door, and Judith was of great help as the renowned clubber got herself and the rest of the crew in.

There was nothing special about the Club as John said, just another club still clinging dearly to the golden '80s, Billy Idol was blaring through the speakers.

"Sean and I will take a look backstage," said John, "Aaron, go talk to Logue. Anne, you try to get a good reading of the place. Ben, see if you spot any pagan structures, Judith, you just stay put."

"Look John, why don't you go talk to Logue?" asked Aaron.  
"I don't feel like dealing with the likes of him"  
"Me neither, but It would be a lot more convincing if you talked to him about getting our band a gig in here."

John looked long and hard at his friend, he could sense that wasn't all of it, but he obliged anyway.

"Fine, you and Sean go look backstage, try and spot something' fishy."

* * *

Aaron and Sean were snooping around the backstage as Constantine told them; they were looking for hidden chambers or out of place characters but couldn't find any.

"Hey you,"

Sean spun to look at the source of the voice; a long haired man in raggedy clothes.

"Me?" "Yeah you, the one with the tattoos, what are you doing here"  
"Well... us..."

"Wait a minute; you're the roadey, right?"

Aaron poked Sean in the arm, telling him to go with the flow.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, come on then, get our stuff into the van."

"I'll meet you inside in fifteen minutes." whispered Aaron as he head the other way.

* * *

John was allowed into Logue's office, a bouncer stood near the door preparing to flatten the young musician out if needed.

Ales Logue was a New Age man of his fifties, his hair was chestnut brown, round glasses were on his eyes and he was dressed in bright clothes reminiscent of the long gone sixties. At the moment he was smoking grass from a drag-pipe.

"So, what do you want Mr"  
"Constantine, John Constantine. I-"

"Constantine, Constantine, Constantine," muttered Logue, "What kind of name is Constantine? Where you from"  
"It's Greek, My family traveled through Greece, Ireland and settled here in the forties"  
"So, what do you want?"

John was looking at the shelves behind him, he noticed that some books were slightly displaced, indicating they were very recently read, the titles gave off much of what he expected.

"Well you see, I've got a band with a couple of friends of mine, and we've been hoping to play here some time"  
"What do you do?" asked Logue as he took consecutive drags from his bong.

"Punk rock, mostly"  
"What do you call yourselves"  
"Mucous Membrane."

"Mucous Membrane, that's good, I mean it's awful but catchy. Sounds familiar though"  
"They played here seven months ago." said the bouncer.  
"They did? Now I remember you," said Logue and then cackled manically, "Man, you guys were terrible."

Constantine was slightly offended, "I'm sure if you give us a second chance, and our drummer has quit drinking"  
"One of your groups is sober and you call yourselves musicians? No chance kid. You won't be playing here."

* * *

Aaron saw a small frail figure as he wandered backstage, it rushed into a washroom, and Aaron followed. 

"Wait," he said to the little girl who stood in the middle of the poorly lit bathroom, she was of eleven years old and had chestnut brown hair, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Aaron approached the little girl, but she backed away in fear, so he opted to give her some space and tried to speak kindly and softly, "What's your name?"

There was a long pause before the girl spoke in a voice muffled from crying, "Astra."

"I thought so."

Aaron was silent for a little while and smiled to reassure her, but all he managed to do was get her to run out the washroom.

"Astra, wait."

He stepped to the corridor outside and realized that Astra was gone.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" John asked, "Ben?" 

The prodigy lit a cigarette as he spoke, "There were pentagrams carved into the corners and covered in red paint, also there were some carvings on the ceiling similar to some star constellations that are related to Demon Rituals I'm familiar with."

"Anne?"

Anne-Marie adjusted her glasses and said, "You were right, John. Something rotten is going on in that place; I could almost see them..."

"Sean?"

"I heard staff members talk about something going down tonight."

"Aaron?"

Aaron wasn't willing to mention Astra, not yet.

"I've got nothing John."

John knew that wasn't exactly true, but decided to let it slide for the time being.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll be getting into the bottom of this."

* * *

Choosing to wait till tomorrow proved to be the wrong thing to do, as it was reported that screams and fowl odors were heard and smelt in the final hours of the night, coming from no where other than the Brujaverd Club. 

Great burden settled on the Crew as they felt that they were in some way responsible for whatever travesty that took place last night, if they had only been a little early or more attentive; perhaps the outcome would have differed.

Aaron seemed to be of more Grief than others, and John was eaten by guilt too, but the leaders of the pack weren't ready to throw in the towel yet. They decided to exorcise the club anyway.

As the sun was setting, the six of them headed to the Club, which was closed and smelt of an awful stench. Sean carried a sport bag and led the way as they head to the back ally, once they were there, Sean pulled a sawn off shot gun out of the sports bag and handed the bag to John, then shot the lock and kicked open the door.

A gust beyond anyone's imagination erupted fro within that almost knocked them to the ground, as their face convulsed and their eyes tear, they noticed that the air had color; it wasn't a normal odor then.

They walked into the club and onto the dance floor, tables were tossed on their sides, drinks and food were spilt on the floor, shattered glass and puke were on the couches.

"Something horribly wrong happened here," said Anne.  
"Thank you Mrs. State-the-Obvious." Judith barked.

"Not now," said John as he lit a cigarette and took nervous puffs.

"Hey John," said Ben as he was crouched by one of the walls, "There is a cellar door here"  
"I know Ben"  
"..And the smell is coming from here."

"Where now?" asked Sean, not comfortable with the eerie silence.  
"As Tolkin said; When in doubt, follow your nose. Let's see what's behind the cellar."

With shot nerves and growing tension, the crew descended down the stairs to the cellar to where the stench was growing, it had lessened by now after the club's doors were opened.

Down the dark stairs they went, shrouded in blackness, the only light came form behind them, till they reached the bottom and stood in the basement. Judith pulled out a torch and turned it on, the intense light hurt their eyes a bit and it took them some time till their eyes adjusted to the light and they saw a sight that would stick with them for the rest of their lives.

Carved pentagrams and melted candles covered the floor, on which the remains of Alex Logue and his circle of Mystic swingers, reduced to shattered bones, puddles of flesh, severed heads and bloody internal organs.

The Crew stared at the carnage in fascination, like a group of bystanders staring at a car accident, only a hundred folds more horrid.

Piercing Sounds of tearing flesh and roaring screams blared through the club suddenly, alerting the group and causing them to snap out of it.


	3. Sex and Death

The crew rushed upstairs to the club, with Sean pumping his shotgun preparing to unleash a stream of bullets into whatever was up there.

When they arrived, they were surprised for the lack of bloody massacre they expected, there was only an eleven year old girl, whom Aaron recognized as Astra, dancing to the recorded sound of Alex Logue and company's death.

After the initial shock wore off, Judith rushed to close the cassette playing the sound, and then John and Anne-Marrie approached the little girl carefully.

"Wh- What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Astra as she realized she had company.

"We're here to help you." said John.  
"Don't you worry, little kid." said Anne.

"Did she see...? Y'know...?" muttered Judith fearfully.  
"Yes, she did," said Anne-Marrie and then squinted, trying to flush out the images she was getting.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Astra as she suddenly snapped and started hysterically sobbing.

"What happened to your dad, Astra?" Aaron asked.  
"Didn't you hear it? Hehehehehehhe. Norfulthing got him, Norfulthing, Norfulthing, Norfulthing..."

"Ben, go bolt the cellar door." ordered John, and Ben did.

"Settle her down as best as you can, Anne, I'm gonna try and hypnotize her." John said.  
"I don't know if you should, John. She's so disturbed. Her mind's like... like a pack of hunting dogs." Anne replied.

"It has to be done, Sis. We can't do anything 'Til we find out what happened here. Trust me.. Okay?"

Anne looked genuinely at John, smiled and said, "Okay."

She cradled the child maternally while John spoke softly, saying, "Now Astra, Honey.. I want you to fell all warm and cozy, like you were snuggled up in bed."

"I don't like in my bed 'Cause me dad always gets in with me.. And he's hairy and smelly."

"There is enough yuck in this place to go all over the world," Sean said grimly.

"He makes me do things," continued Astra as she spoke in a trance, "Like my mom used to do before she had the Accident. And he makes me go down to the cellar, too. When him and his friends and girls from the club get drunk and take stuff and take their clothes off. And I have to watch while they touch each other. And then I have to touch them... and they're all noisy and smelly. And sometimes they take pictures of me and his friends. And I told him I didn't like it. I told him. I told him."

"He should've listened." said Astra in a darker tone of voice, "It wasn't my fault. One of them has too much of the stuff and he's hurting one of the girls.. And then she's hurting me. I get scared and angry, no one'll help. So I think and think. I think of the very worst thing that anyone could think of. And it comes... It comes to help me."

Astra's voice was rising with intensity as she angrily continued, "He'd Norfulthing. Part like a giant dog and part like a gorilla. But more horrible, it's all inside-out. It's sticky and got hearts and bits dangling off it. It gets them and does it to them, really fast... and this time they don't like it at all. They're screaming and screaming but it doesn't care. It just eats them all. Chews them up and spits the bone, and, and-"

"Sleep now, Child." said John as he brushed her forehead, "Forget. When you wake up, that Awful Thing will be gone. I promise."

Astra seemed to drift into peaceful sleep, while the crew were sitting around, all deeply disturbed by the girl's tale.

"That's some scary stuff," said Judith, "This creature, do you think its real"  
"You saw the basement," said John as he lit a cigarette with a trembling hand, "What do you reckon?"

"Ever heard of Norfulthing?" asked Aaron.  
"Whatever it is; I say we bust a cap in its ass, and torch the joint." recommended Sean as he loaded a couple of shells into his shotgun.

"Don't be stupid, Sean. This is a terror-elemental." said John.

"What do you mean terror elemental?"

"sometimes when someone, especially and eleven year old girl has gone through severe mental trauma, it has an outburst of energy that causes a demon to manifest itself on earth according to the state of mind of what created it. Ben has read lots about it, right Ben?"

John turned around to look for the youngest of the crew, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then they all heard the scream, a piercing scream of pain and terror coming from Ben's throat.

"Shit!" said Sean as he ran to where the scream came form, popping his shotgun as he did so and the rest followed as well to the basement.

"Jesus Christ!" yelled Judith as she saw Norfulthing assaulting the young boy who was calling for help, it was just like Astra described; a giant lathery purple wolf like creature with the hid legs of a gorilla.

"Outta the way!" yelled Sean as he fired four bullets into the demon's chest and head, it let go of Ben and blurred out of sight, hiding somewhere else.

"Pull him out!" yelled John as he and Aaron pulled Ben up the stairs, his clothes were ripped and his back was bruised.

Once they were in safety, John asked, "Ben, what were you doing down there?"

"Juh juh juh just tuh tuh tuh tryin' t-t-t- take I-I-Its puh puh puh picture." said Ben with a newly developed stutter.

"That settles it, that thing is going straight to hell." said John determinately.

"How?"

"As I said, we'll fight fire with fire; we bring a very powerful demon to slay it."

"You're joking!" Anne exclaimed.  
"No way, Jose. One hell beast is plenty." said Sean as he reloaded his shotgun.

"I'm for it, but how?" said Judith.

"Guh guh guh Grimor-I-I"  
"The Grimorium Verum. It's a cook book for ritual invocations. It's at the back of the van."

"I'll look after the girl." said Anne.

"Okay. Judith, get Ben to the van and give him some Vodka to relax him. Anne, we'll set you up with a protective circle with the Girl and you'll be safe, just don't step over the line. Sean, can you get some explosives and rig them to blow the place to bits if this doesn't work"  
"You mean when It doesn't work"  
"Sean"  
"I'll do it; you're one crazy cat, man."

"Then Aaron and I will summon the demon."

They all moved to do what they had to, while Aaron and John set up a protective spell using sulfur and oak that they formed into a circle in which Anne and Astra sat in.

John and Aaron set up shop in on the dance floor.

"Who is she?" asked John as he was opening the Grimorium Verum, an old yellowed book that he brought from the van.

"Whose who"  
"You knew her name, Aaron. You said it, and you didn't want to meet Logue, so fes up before we do this."

Aaron wanted to weasel his way out of this but couldn't find the energy.

"She's my niece, Okay? Her mother was my sister who passed away a few years ago; I brought us all here to take her from that Freak Alex Logue, alright?"

John stared at him blankly for a moment then started flipping through the volume, "You should've told me"  
"I know." 


	4. Burning Down the House

Judith Joined Aaron and John for their spell, attempting to summon a demon from hell to murder Norfulthing. Constantine raised a narrow wooden log, "This the rod of Szaell. Hazelwood, cut at the hour of mercury." 

"The parchment of Szaell. Flayed From the skin of a drowned virgin." said John as he raised what seemed like a brown piece of paper. He ten raised a jagged iron blade, "The knife of Szaell. From new steal forged on the day of Jupiter."

Each held one of the objects, John then pricked his hand with the blade and bled into a grail, then dipping a feather into his own blood, started drawing magical symbols on the parchment in Judith's hands, all the time they were chanting in unison, "Helon..Taul..Varf..Heon..Homnorium..Agla..Casoly..d'Ermusan."

"By this talisman and this naming character, Inscribed in blood with the pen of Szaell, I wake the Sagatana." said John alone as his voice rose with commanding authority, his doubts and insecurities had evaporated and utter confidence filled him.

"Atalsylum..Asopheil..Iunosteon..Baniel..Ihalva..Omor..Frangram..Oragin..Vencie..SAGATANA. I conjure thee, appear in human form, Fair and agreeable, without noise or inconvenience, In order to obey my will."

The three waited for moments, but nothing happened. Judith chuckled nervously, "That was a good one, bad punch line though."

"I think we might have to torch the place." said Aaron.

"Shut up you two," said John, frustrated at his failure, "It's not over yet, The Demon's playing hard to get."

"Sagatana," John started once more, "Once more, by the power of Szaell here wrought around you, by the name of your lord Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil. Attend me now, or burn forever in the fires of the suns."

Once again, John is faced with failure, he lights a cigarette, cursing at Ben, "That little punk got me to pay three-hundred bucks for a useless phonebook."

"Should I go fetch Sean?" asked Aaron.  
"Looks like it."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anne sat inside the protective circle cradling the sleeping Astra in her arms, thinking about nothing in particular, when suddenly she heard a whisper, "Anne-Marie." it said.

She turned around and saw a purple cloud in the room, at the centre of which stood John, naked, speaking to her in a whisper, "Anne-Marie, Are you sleeping? Do you want me to slip into your dreams, Annie? Do you want me?"

Powerlss, she crawls out of the circle and walks toward John, who spoke to her, "Come to me, Anne, I WANT you."

"Yes." she passively said.

"Kiss me, Anne-Marie. Hold me tight in your arms, Annie, Embrace me."

"Whatever you say, John."

She put her lips to his and they locked in a passionate kiss, she buried her fingertips into his naked back and enjoyed the euphoria of it all, but bliss only lasts so much before she feels her fingers burning as Acid seeps from his flesh.

Out of no where, Acid explodes from John's body, he glows like a star as the burning liquid smears her and causes her to twist in excruciating pain.

"Woman," said the Ghost of John with a demonic smile on his face, "You are spoiled, Run Now."

Anne-Marie went mad with pain and ran blindly crashing into a window, while the mysterious Ghost made his order, "Run, get thee to a nunnery."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

John wasn't willing to just give up, so he tried for a third time.

"SAGATANA. By the power of the blasting WAND, for the Final time of asking, attend upon me; Your MASTER."

"John, Aaron, look." said Judith as she pointed to the stairs. Astra was descending down them without a care in the world.

"Astra! What're you doing in here? Get out.. Quickly"  
"But you called me"  
"Not, I wasn't calling you. Go back, it's not safe."

A smile of mischief filled Astra's features as she tokk a deep breath, they realized what she's doing in terror but were too afraid to stop her.

"NOOORRFULTHINGGGGG!" Astra screamed, they heard the sound of something creeping quickly, and they soon saw Norfultihng standing on his hind legs before the little girl.

"Here, boy." said Astra, her tone a blend of a child's simplicity and something very devious, "C'Mon."

Norfulthing seemed ready to bite off Astra's head. "Come to mommy." said Astra and then with unimaginable brute strength grabbed the demon's jaw and ripped its head in two, killing it on the spot.

"It worked," whispered John, "Sagatana came, it's in the girl."

John felt the need to continue with his plan, "Sagatana, Duke of despair, I command you, under heaven's fire, leave the girl unharmed and submit to my instruction."

"Submit to you?" scoffed Astra, "As you wish, Constantine."

Astra then keeled over and started to vomit, but the fowl substance wasn't really vomit, because vomit doesn't heave around and rise to form a harrowing figure of a demon with eyes covering all of its body.

This proved to be too much for Judith who ran out the door, Aaron and John froze in place looking at the demon.

"Run, Aaron. It's all up to me now."

Aaron didn't need too much convincing as he was quick to follow his girlfriend.

"You have no power over me, Constantine. The character you inscribed on the parchment is mine, but the name isn't Sagatana"  
"So why did you come"  
"For shits and giggles. It's with the witless of your sort that Hell beasts enjoy sport. And now, I am entitled to my fee as I have danced according to your ignorant tune, I'll take the girl with the tattered heart"  
"NO!" cried John, "Anything but her"  
"There is no negotiation, although if you wish, you can accompany her and witness what hell has in store for her."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"He's not coming out," said Judith, "Do it, Sean." "Don't you dare! Astra's still there." objected Aaron.  
"I'm afraid it's too late. I'm going for it before that thing comes after us."

Sean ignited the gas bomb he'd made and watched as the fuse burned away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

He wouldn't do it, He knew what hell was like, he'd been there for an eternity once; no one would walk in there in their choice.

He felt a brush of courage filling him and looked at his hand where the Knife still was, the never-say-die attitude grew inside him and then he hurled the knife at the demon.

The blade plunged into one of dozens of eyes that covered him and caused smoke to shoot from the wound, and as the demon tried to remove it, John pulled on Astra's arm and fled the club, running like a bat out of hell, just in time for the bomb to explode blowing the place to rubble. John made his way to his Crew who stood by the van, all had an expression of terror on their faces.

"Damn! They should make me a fuckin' saint!"

"Oh my god!" said Judith, "The Arm"  
"Better give that to me John." said Sean as he took Astra's arm from John, who didn't understand what was the deal and why they wanted to separate him from Astra, till he looked at Sean and realized that he held Astra's arm in his hand, and that there was nothing attached to it.

John looked around looking for Astra, and realized she was lost to Hell, it couldn't have been torn off in the explosion, not that neatly and not without hurting John himself; Balthazar called his fee and collected it.

Sean flung Astra's arm into the fire, as the demon's voice emerged from it, saying "Weep now, children. Consider this the beginning of things to come. Know that you've fallen victims to the Baron of Vanity, for I am Balthazar."

* * *

Yes, BALTHAZAR! BTW, It's not the last of Astra or the rest of the Greenwich Village crew. And remeber what Einstein said, the more reviews a fan gets, the quicker he updates. Well Einstein didn't say THAT, but It's true. 


	5. Epilogue

An eleven year old looked strikingly out of place among all the college students and artists in the coffee house, John watched her glide innocently through the place and shed a tear. 

He'd come a long way since that time, as learned the fact that he once told Chas, _'It's not always like in the books.'_

A catastrophe is the proper word to describe the situation, from beginning to end; a stupid, shameful and inexcusable catastrophe. They all did what he told them, it was his fuck-up. And they all paid a price.

**Anne-Marie** was permanently disfigured and received her holy orders in a New Jersey convent, where she'd been serving as a nun till the day.  
**Ben** would eventually gain a PhD in philosophy and theology, and he'd never lost his stutter.  
**Judith** disconnected herself from the group and returned to the upper class position as a socialite, gaining a substance abuse problem along the way.  
**Sean** went biking around the country, learning Witchcraft from Native-American shamen.  
**Aaron** lost his only remaining kin, and disappeared for a while, it was only learned years later that he'd sold his soul to the Devil in exchange for arcane knowledge and power.

And he, **John**, was arrested and sentenced to a sanitarium for the mentally deranged.

And **Balthazar** escaped the burning club and blended his essence with that of a musician looking for a gig, he'd became a half-breed and was there to haunt Constantine's life for fifteen years, up until he killed him for his violation of the balance a year and three months ago.

All the demons he'd sent back, all the souls he'd saved form the gaping mouths of hell didn't make up for the fact that one poor girl was in hell because he was too cocky and ignorant.

God had forgiven him for it, but he would never forgive himself, not ever.

He looked up and saw a brown haired man of his late forties approaching him; he had glasses on his eyes and wore a dark gray trench coat.

"John Constantine?" he asked in a sophisticated British accent.  
"Yeah."

"I'm _Rupert Giles_," said the Englishman as he shook hands with him and sat across the table from him.

"So what's this about"  
"The End of the world is coming."

* * *

In the next Volume, Constantine, Giles, a demon working for the government and a myetrious drifter band togeather to ward off a League of the Fallen bent on establishing their own regime on earth.


End file.
